Industrial compressor systems generally produce large volumes of pressurized fluid such as air or the like. Compressor systems typically include cooling systems to cool fluids such as high temperature compressed air, lubrication fluids and coolant. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.